go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?
is the twelfth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Synopsis With the threat of a MegaZord, the Go-Busters must work undercover taking care of the Hong Kong actress Angie Sue and they discover that she and Yoko look very much alike. Plot Since the incident with the Fanzord, Yoko has been going through simulation training to improve herself while Miho is astonished to find Yoko does nothing else but train and sleep. The Megazord Development Facility then contacts Kuroki of Vaglass's next move to obtain a crystal used for their Megazords' optics. Though the material of the ore can not manifest in Japan, such crystals are being brought into the country by Hong Kong pop idol Angie Sue, whom everyone realizes is the spitting image of Yoko. Three days later at the Rinto district, the Go-Busters assume positions around the conference for Angie's upcoming movie as they are alerted to a Metaroid with a Vaglass Megazord to appear in four hours and thirty minutes. Despite Yoko detecting the Metaroid nearby, the signal suddenly vanishes before Ryuji saves Angie from a crazed woman that Hiromu holds off. The woman turns out to be the Metaroid Copyroid as the confused Go-Busters fight him. However, managing to out run the Go-Busters, Copyroid assumes a businessman's form to elude them. Realizing what has occurred and that the Metaroid will attack the conference in conjunction to the Megazord attack, the Go-Busters are forced to head for the conference. But Angie mentions that she wants to fulfill her dream of becoming an international star before Yoko insults her dreams. Upon learning that Angie's earrings were a gift from her mother, Yoko is astonished when she is asked by the actress if she has a dream of her own. By then, Ryuji comes up with a plan to counter Copyroid by having Yoko pose as the actress. While getting ready, and after talking with Hiromu and Ryuji about their dreams, Yoko admits to Angie that she has no dream of her own but she will defeat Vaglass to see that everyone's dreams will come true. As Red Buster enters Go-Buster Ace to battle the Copyzord once it arrives and copies his Megazord's form, Yoko proceeds to the conference before Copyroid makes his move. Kicking the Metaroid upside his head, Copyroid reverts to his true form as Yoko fights him off with Angie's manager covering the fight as a stunt performance. Managing to take one of the earrings, Copyroid runs away and gets the crystal to Enter. As Enter takes his leave with his creation attempting to get the other earring, Ryuji backs up Yoko as they assume their Go-Buster forms to destroy Copyloid while the real Angie attends her conference. Arriving to find Go-Buster Ace fighting its copy, Yellow Buster decides to fire on both before the CopyZord returns to its true form. Forming Go-Buster Oh, the Go-Busters destroy the Vaglass MegaZord. Later, though feeling lousy about losing the earring, Yoko learns that Angie sent her an e-mail expressing both her gratitude and a Nyutube video of Yoko fighting Copyroid, cheering her up, until Usada mistakenly insults her, causing everyone to chase after him. Cast * : * : * : *Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Man: **Woman: *Manager: *Announcer: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 35, Monster's Broadcast. *The plot of this episode is similar to Quest 14 of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (which was adapted into the seventh episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy), where Saya (GingaPink) also met an actress who looked just like her. * In the beginning of the episode, a shadow of Yoko appears over Angie Sue, similar to a Legend Shift from the previous season. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy, Mission 10: A Reason to Fight, Mission 11: Hack The Weak Points and Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢変装はお好き？｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢変装はお好き？｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters